A Conversation
by SilentKnightInDisguise11
Summary: One-shot! Dean and Ruby have a very childish conversation when Sam's not there. In the end, Dean and Ruby feel differently towards each other. DeanxRuby


_Title: A Conversation_

_Summary: One-shot! Dean and Ruby have a very childish conversation when Sam's not there. In the end, Dean and Ruby feel differently towards each other. DeanxRuby_

_Genre: Humor, Romance_

_Rating: T for some sexual stuff  
_

---

**Silent Knight: This is a weird, different writing style for me, but I thought that this writing style would suit this oneshot the best. What do you think?**

**Remember, I only own this oneshot and the idea for it as well. Nothing more, nothing less.**

* * *

**A Conversation**

**Oneshot**

The door opens, and then closes.

Dean Winchester is standing in front of Ruby, carrying some bags filled with food.

"Where's Sammy?"

"Don't know. Just said he wanted to go out."

"Walking?"

"Guess so. You had the car, remember?"

"Don't talk like that."

"Like what?"

"Like that. You know, acting like I'm some idiot."

"That's because you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Actually; yes, you are."

"Please, like you're not, Princess."

"Yes, I'm not Dean-o."

"Don't call me that."

"Shut up."

"Why don't _you_ shut up?"

"_I'll_ shut up when _you_ shut up."

Dean rolls his eyes at her.

"Stop acting childish."

"That's funny, coming from you."

"Ouch, Rubes. That hurt me, right there."

Dean points at his chest, where his heart is **- **but Ruby wonders if he even has one - cocky smile gracing his lips.

"You know where else it's gonna hurt any time soon?"

Ruby was pissed, thanks to Dean's new nickname for her. Now she knows how Sam feels.

"I don't know, you tell me."

It's Ruby's turn to roll her eyes at Dean.

"Ah, always with the _great _comebacks, Dean."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"I don't know, you tell me." She mocked him, smirking just like he had.

"Seriously, I have no idea what Geek Boy sees in you."

"He doesn't see anything in me because we don't like each other."

"Oh, of course you don't."

"Who's being sarcastic _now_?"

"Still you."

"Ha ha, you're so_ hilarious_."

By now the two of them are standing nose to nose, glaring at one another.

Dean's eyes are hard, but Ruby's eyes are no different.

Both are tense, ready to strike.

"I know."

And with that, Dean grabs Ruby, and their lips meet in hungrily. Ruby moans loudly, followed by Dean. Dean's hands travel down her body, but Ruby - surprisingly - lets him travel. Heck, her own hands were doing some exploring of their own. Dean groans, pushing his pelvis against Ruby's, and Ruby does the same, their moans of pleasure lacing together.

Dean grabs some of Ruby's blond hair and roughly pulls her head back, making her cry out. He then starts to trail kisses down her neck, licking, sucking and biting as well. Ruby encourages him with her hands, placing them on the back of his neck holding him there - _just there_. But soon, they come back to Earth, and realize what's going on. They realize the truth that they had already known before.

Dean's a stupid cocky human.

Ruby's a stupid cocky_ demon_.

The two break apart, breathing heavily.

Ruby takes two steps away from him, her face confused as to what had just happened between herself and the stupid idiot standing in front of her. That kiss made her forget everything; including that Dean had about two weeks to live. It was wrong, because they had no feelings towards one another...did they?

"Hey guys. I'm back." The two look to see Sam Winchester, Dean's brother, standing there, near the door.

He looks at their expressions, and raises a questioning eyebrow.

"Did I miss something?"

His question is left unanswered as Ruby stalks out of the room and Dean sits down on his bed, fiddling with his revolver.

* * *

**Silent Knight: So...how was it? But most importantly, how was the writing style? I'm not sure as to if I should've used this, so it would be nice if you tell me if it's good or not. Don't worry; I probably won't use this writing style again. :)**

**Silent Knight over and out!**


End file.
